


sweetie

by Eva123



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: 一个孕期的ABO的PLAY





	sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> *大家元旦快乐鸭！2019年请多指教！  
> *元旦嘛，就是要吃又甜又黄的肉，孕期OMEGA来了！  
> *信息素这次又被我私心换成了草莓和烟草，因为戳爷的草莓烟真的太好听了

李东海在日巡告了一段落之后终于长舒了口气，毕竟对于一个已经孕期三个多月的omega，哪怕他是身体素质很好的男性，整天跑行程也是个不小的负担，尤其是那些幅度太大的舞蹈动作...  
先不提日益沉重的肚子对大腿的压力，因为在孕期而开始鼓胀的胸部才是最难以启齿的问题，多亏了之前经常泡在健身房，cody们并没有怀疑，只是日常打趣“东海啊别去健身了，胸肌太大了就不好看了”，然后他再接过多要的一件背心尴尬的跑走。  
但就算是这样，那些柔软的布料也没有让一切变得稍微好一点，甚至更糟，他更加敏感的乳头受不了任何一点细微的摩擦，天知道他在舞台上忍受了多大的压力才没让自己腿软跪倒在地上。  
而他的Alpha是个恶趣味的混蛋，如果不是他三个月前不顾已经哭的嗓子都哑了的自己的请求强硬的叩开生殖腔，自己也不会像现在这样，胸乳鼓胀，总是带着一股熟透了草莓甜香，更不用说衣冠整整下面经常已经湿透了的底裤。

 

李赫宰是个心思明锐的人，他当然知道李东海在舞台上的窘迫，他选择再加了一把火，比以往更加直白赤裸的肢体接触让粉丝尖叫到失去理智，另外就是再废掉李东海几条发情期专用的厚内裤。  
反正他看那些衣物不爽很久了，他捧在掌心十几年的宝贝明明可以什么都不用做，每天只穿一条丁字裤，黑色的带子会绑在他纤细的大腿和柔软挺翘的臀瓣上，然后他会在家里铺上一层厚实的毯子，这样他的东海就会因为难受趴跪在地上，向刚回家的他急不可耐的掰开屁股，露出那个被他蹂躏的变得烂熟的肉穴。  
李赫宰被自己的想象刺激的几乎想要当场按到身边看书的人，李东海穿着厚实的睡衣蜷缩在他旁边，他总是很怕冷，孕期就像只必须缩在暖炉旁边的猫，刘海柔顺的放下来，他看起来又乖巧又干净。  
他们有一个长达一个月的假期，这才只是个开头，他已经有些心猿意马了。

 

因为孕期激素变化，李东海变得比之前更加敏感，更加温柔，更加充满了母性光辉。  
他开始制止李赫宰习惯用淀粉食物解决一日三餐的行为，他会很早起床，然后研究一天的菜谱，坐在阳光看书弹琴，还会面色温和的抚摸肚子，小声的和未出生的孩子讲话。  
他看起来越发像一个天使了。  
但是他也会因为得不到李赫宰一个拥抱眼眶盈泪，在他自己都无意识的情况下；他会胡思乱想直到被一个深吻到无法呼吸，更多时候他会缠着李赫宰羞涩的问孩子生下来哺乳该怎么办。  
李赫宰发誓，李东海问这些问题的时候，表情是一如既往的单纯，还带着担忧，他那么喜欢小孩子，丝毫没有意识到这个问题对于一个Alpha的诱惑力有多大。  
这个坏家伙在晚上把人按到在这间屋子的每个角落， 操到高潮迭起的时候在双目失神的人耳边一遍又一遍的压着嗓子询问：我们东海被哥哥操出奶了吗？  
本来就脸皮薄的人总是会抖得不成样子，已经软烂的穴肉用力搅紧粗硬的性器，李赫宰会控制不住一口咬在他后颈的腺体上，引起无数少女春情的公狗腰会更加用力的耸动，恨不得把下面两个囊袋都塞进去的力道。

 

李东海白天担忧，晚上被反复的折腾，终于在他因为胸部胀痛醒过来的第不知道个夜晚，看到了胸膛上喷洒着的乳白色的液体。  
他居然被刺激的提前泌乳了。  
这个认知让李东海羞恼的浑身发抖，配着他身上红紫的咬痕吻痕淫靡的让人挪不开眼。  
李赫宰很快醒过来，因为突然间更加浓烈的草莓香，他的下身比他的理智醒的更早，然后他看到了李东海撩起自己睡衣，咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声的揉挤他变得松软的胸肌，那两块肌肉已经在孕期松软成十几岁少女的乳房，他甚至能看到乳汁是如何从艳红的两点里喷出来的，李东海散着头发，侧脸看上去有种雌雄莫辩的美感。  
他被刺激的眼尾都红了，空气里烟草的味道加重了，在李东海意识到之前，两只手已经从后面准确的握住那两只白嫩的乳房，男人粗重的呼吸声喷洒在他裸露在外的皮肤上，激出一层细小的疙瘩，隔着睡裤都能感受到顶在腰窝处灼热的性器。

 

他僵着身子被强硬的转过身，已经红了眼的男人把他按在被子堆上，一手握住已经丰腴了不少的胸乳揉捏亵玩，把另一侧还沾着几滴乳汁的乳头含进嘴里用力吮吸，他几乎是啃咬那颗已经红肿了一圈的红樱，粗糙的舌尖大力舔舐敏感的乳尖，奶水很快被他吸出来，喉间甚至有响亮的吞咽声，另一只被他夹在之间拉扯揉捏的乳头也被挤出奶水，流线型喷在李赫宰脸上。  
本来就因为吞咽声羞耻的恨不得把自己打晕的李东海倒吸了一口冷气，藏在嗓子里没有叫出来的呻吟被逼出来，还因为急吸气开始打嗝，他一边被男人吸奶，一边流着眼泪呻吟，还夹杂着委屈的哭嗝，下面的睡裤早就被后穴涌出的肠液打湿了，一切都让一个男人的施虐欲到达顶峰。  
李赫宰干脆的扯下他剩余的衣服，握住他右腿苍白的脚踝，凸出的骨头总是有意无意的诱惑他，那一小块皮肤是那么的活色生香，他忍不住虎牙用力咬出一点血珠，然后一路向上，从小腿肚到膝窝再到柔嫩的大腿内侧，那双好好的腿被咬的红肿破皮，他紧紧的握紧那两条腿不让李东海有一点挣扎反抗的机会。  
“赫啊”，身下的人哭腔更重了，他小声乞求着，那个被忽视了很久的穴口寂寞的张合，它需要一个Alpha的信息素和火热的结。  
李赫宰拉着他的一条腿放到肩上，在操进硬挺的性器的同时堵住李东海想要尖叫的唇，他几乎在李赫宰进去的同时就高潮了，肠肉比以往更热情的搅紧阴茎，李赫宰比他本人更知道这具身体的敏感点，他的性器在稍作停顿之后，便凶狠的操干起他的后穴，尤其是那个能让李东海浑身战栗的点，他完全不像平时会温柔的把李东海逼到说些羞人的话，如果他柔软的臀部是马匹，那他的性器就是鞭打的马鞭，激烈的鞭挞操干那块敏感的软肉。  
李东海几乎要尖叫出声，但是李赫宰甚至不给他叫的机会，他的动作更加激烈，如浪潮般的快感让他只能迷茫的睁着眼，他被逼的叫不出来了，只能长吸一口气勉强发出抖得不成样的气音，眼角不断滑落的泪水让他看起来可怜兮兮的，李赫宰的动作顶的他不断往前，然后他的Alpha就会抓住他的腰把他拽回去继续操干。  
他被翻了个身，李赫宰上身趴在他的背后，握住丰腴的胸乳揉搓，乳头被他夹在指间碾压，奶水被挤的喷出来，然后再被李赫宰抹到他的嘴唇上，从肠道里挤出来的肠液被肉体拍击的要起泡沫。  
胸前和后穴的快感让他抽搐的射出一股清液，他用力的揪紧床单，脚趾蜷缩，终于沙哑的哭出声，腰肢却猛的塌下去，凹陷的腰窝更明显了，他的肠壁因为高潮而快速的收缩挤压着李赫宰的阴茎。  
快感多了就变成了痛，他哽咽的哀求他仿佛失去理智的Alpha放过他，“求你了”,他断断续续的开口，眼睛肿的不成样子，李赫宰咬着他的耳朵终于开口：“我们这样会吵醒孩子吗？”  
“孩子会看到他的妈妈哭成这样吗？”劲瘦的腰肢更加用力的耸动  
“东海真是个淫荡的妈妈。”他因为穴肉的又一次缩紧舒爽的头皮发麻。  
李东海挣扎的开始往外逃，他真的快被干死在这张床上了，但是脚踝被抓住，在快感和恐惧的刺激下，他脑子一片空白的达到高潮，温热的肠液喷涌在李赫宰的阴茎上，Alpha迅速的成结卡住他深爱的伴侣，像一把锁。

 

李东海的嗓子已经快说不出话了，本来亮晶晶的眼睛也红肿的看不出原样，更不用提他一身红肿。  
“你真的就是个坏家伙，特别坏的那种”，在李赫宰抱紧他的时候闷闷开口。  
“但是你爱我，我也爱你”。李赫宰自满的笑了，拥抱着自己的爱人。


End file.
